Catch My Breath
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Holden is visiting Aria in her new apartment that he helped set up. Maybe tonight he'll tell her how he feels. But Ezra is on TV talking about his wedding. Now, Aria is stumped. Is she still in love with him? Aria x Holden. Besides Ezra, Holden is the only other guy I like Aria with best. Jason is okay, but not perfect. He's Alison's brother!


Pretty Little Liars shot.

Aria x Holden - Catch my Breath

Holden scrunched up his nose as Aria ate all her food.

Ezra was all over the news over the last few days.

Him and his, wife. Aria had left home hearing about what happened.

She gave up on any hope of Ezra ever choosing her.

Holden gave her an apartment for her to stay in.

"You that hungry? Did you eat everything else while I was gone?" He asked jokingly.

Aria had eaten Ice Cream, Dill Pickles, and now popcorn.

"No. But I just feel like eating something, Sweet, sour I guess, and salty." Aria said.

She's got mix emotions while watching the news.

"We don't have to watch this." Holden said.

"I know. But I want to just look." Aria shrugged. She's been having it hard. She left home hurt and broken.

Holden did everything he could to help her. And now, they are like buddies.

Aria still keeps in touch with her friends. Hanna gives her updates on her brother who still dates Mona.

Spencer has been keeping an eye on her parents.

And Emily and Alison keep her in the loop on what's happening at home. In the town.

"You okay now?" Holden asks as Aria finished the popcorn.

"Yes. Thanks. I feel better."

"From what?" He asked. Aria sighed. "I have been feeling down. It's been five years since I left."

"Do you feel home sick?" He asked.

"Maybe. I guess I feel sick because..." Ezra. She still slightly missed and loved him.

"Aria." Holden felt a little sad. Even though she was still dating him at the time, he started feeling something for her then.

"Yes. I know. But I'm over him. I think I'm just over men right now."

That was the fifth time she's said it this late night.

"Aria. You clearly aren't." He said. "If you want, I can take you there just to say hi to your parents." Holden offered.

Aria yawned. "Thanks. But I think I'll stay here." She slowly closed her eyes. She has been working late the last few nights. She still loves writing. And she's been working hard to finish so many books to publish. Or show to other people to publish them.

Aria was now asleep. Holden picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Setting her down, he pulled the blankets over her. She was hurt enough. But she had to be sure she was over it.

Even if it might hurt him back.

"I wish I could have told you." He whispered.

He fell in love with her back then. When she stuck around to watch him fight. Then that one night of just them having some pure child-like fun. He couldn't help himself.

He never said anything to her. And he still won't. Aria wasn't over Ezra. She needed to have closure on him. Holden wanted it to be the moment where Aria sees she's really over him, or that she still loves him.

Holden attempted to get off the bed and reach for the door when... Aria moved.

"Don't leave." She said in her sleep.

Holden froze at the door.

Was she talking about him? Or Ezra?

He didn't want to know. But he figured he'd stay just to be here for her.

Leaving the room and cleaning up the mess that was left.

The dishes were set in the sink and picked up the empty cans all around of the room.

Getting the mug that had hot chocolate in it from this morning or afternoon was then taken to the sink and washed.

Holden didn't mind helping Aria. He would always be there for her.

"Holden?" It was Aria. She must have gotten up from the noise.

"I was just cleaning up." He said. As he finished washing the dishes.

"You don't have to. You really have done too much for me. You don't have to keep doing this."

"I want to Aria. We are friends. Since the fake dating." He reminded her.

Aria walked over. Hugging him from behind. "Aria?"

"I am grateful to you. For doing that for me. When I was in love with Ezra." She said.

Holden didn't say anything.

"It's been so long. I know I shouldn't have asked that of you. But you said you'd be okay. I'm a terrible person." Aria was on verge of crying.

Holden dried his hands and hugged her back. "You have nothing to do with that. I agreed because we are friends. Back then and now. I'll always be here as your friend." he said.

Aria cried quietly in his chest.

Holden held himself together just to not do anything stupid.

"Thank you. I have had such a need for a breath of fresh air. I'm just glad you helped me with everything." Aria said as she pulled away just a little.

"Yes. I know. Anything. Aria." Holden smiled. What were friends for. He did love her after all.

"Please stay with me." Aria said.

"Of course. Always. Aria. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." He said.

Aria smiled. She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Holden was shocked at first. But staring at Aria in her eyes. He could guess why she did it.

"You like me?" He asked to be clear before acting vary stupid.

"Yes. Holden. You have been here for m over five years. My breath has been retaken my you." She said.

Holden didn't know what to say.

"I know you may not like me back. But I figured I should just-"

Holden just kissed her. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck. He had a hand on the back of her neck, fingers entangled in her short black hair. And the other arm around her waste to pull her closer.

"I love you." He said. "Always have, always will." He whispered to her.

"I know. Thank you Holden. I love you too." Aria said.

He didn't have to hold back anymore. He was going to show Aria just how MUCH he loved her. For a LONG long time.

The End


End file.
